Compounds which are expected to be applied to the above-described fields, such as organic electrically conductive materials, organic superconductive materials, organic magnetic substances, organic electrochromic materials, and organic electroluminescent materials, include an organic charge transfer complex comprising an electron donors (donor molecule) and an electron acceptor ( acceptor molecule or anion ) , as described in "TTF-TCNQ Complexes and Related Materials", (written by Gunji Saito and Kunihiko Yamaji) in The Elements of Chemistry, No. 42, (Chemistry of Conductive Low Dimensional Materials) (1983) edited by Chemical Society of Japan, published by the publishing Gakkai Shuppan Center, Japan.
Examples of the conventional donor molecules include compounds having a fulvalene skeleton such as tetrathiafulvalene (TTF), tetramethyltetraselenafulvalene (TMTSF), and bisethylenedithiatetrathiafulvalene (BEDT-TTF). Examples of the conventional acceptor molecules include tetracyanoquinodimethane (TCNQ). Examples of the conventional anions include hexafluorophosphate anion (PF.sub.6.sup.-), perchlorate anion (ClO.sub.4.sup.-) and triiodide anion (I.sub.3.sup.-).
Typical examples of the conventional organic charge transfer complexes include electrically conductive complexes such-as TTF-TCNQ (.sigma..sub.RT =500 s/cm) and TMTSF-TCNQ (.sigma..sub.RT =800 s/cm) and superconductive complexes such as (TMTSF).sub.2 ClO.sub.4 (critical temperature Tc=1.4K), .beta.-(BEDT-TTF).sub.2 I.sub.3 (Tc=8K), .kappa.-(BEDT-TTF).sub.2 Cu(NCS).sub.2 (Tc=10.4K) and .kappa.-(BEDT-TTF).sub.2 Cu(N(CN).sub.2)Cl (Tc=13K).
However, any of the conductive complexes that are put to practical use at present has a problem in that anisotropy in electrical conductance is high. Further, among the superconductive complexes that are put to practical use at present, the compound having the highest critical temperature is the above-described .kappa.-(BEDT-TTF).sub.2 Cu(N(CN).sub.2)Cl having Tc=13K, and any compound having a critical temperature higher than that described above cannot be obtained at present.
Accordingly, it is demanded to develop novel complexes having characteristics which conventional complexes do not possess, such as conductive complexes having low anisotropy in electrical conductivity, superconductive complexes having a higher critical temperature, and complexes having excellent characteristics as semiconductors.